The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 425,795, filed on Oct. 7, 1997. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine fuel bypasses to aspiration chambers and, more particularly, to a vacuum vapor injector for use with conventional carbureted internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the automotive industry is in a constant search for methods and devices that will improve the fuel efficiency of their vehicles without sacrificing engine performance. Furthermore, governmental restrictions and guidelines serve to provide additional motivation to develop these products. The fruits of these efforts have consisted mainly of new fuel injected engines, computer controlled fuel supplies and emissions, and fuel additives.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. There are several patents that disclose fuel atomizing apparatus for internal combustion engines wherein an impeller is placed between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The rotational motion of the impeller will further disperse and atomize the fuel entering the engine:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,859, issued in the name of Wekerle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,722, issued in the name of Denson.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,373, issued in the name of Hanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,850, issued in the name of Knox, Sr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,247, issued in the name of Barbee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,781, issued in the name of Stephenson, discloses a fuel atomization device for use with internal combustion engines wherein a plurality of nozzles are placed between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The nozzles act to further disperse and atomize the fuel entering the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,717, issued in the name of Willmann et al., discloses a fuel atomization device for use with internal combustion engines wherein the fuel is electrostatically charged and passed are drawn through a plurality of capillary tubes by a counter-electrode and into the combustion air stream, thus providing an atomized air-fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,281, issued in the name of Ingraham, discloses a fuel atomization device for use with internal combustion engines wherein an air compressor is used to supply the combustion air to the engine, thus improving the atomization of the gasoline in the air-fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,152, issued in the name of McCauley, discloses a fuel conservation device for use with internal combustion engines wherein a static vortex generator, an ultrasonic transducer, and an electrostatic charging grid are used to improve the atomization of the gasoline in the air-fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,170, issued in the name of Drahos, discloses a fuel atomization device for use with internal combustion engines wherein a venturi stack is placed between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The venturi acts to further disperse and atomize the fuel entering the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,258, issued in the name of Williams et al., discloses a fuel atomization device for use with internal combustion engines wherein a stainless steel or copper screen is placed between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The screen acts to further disperse and atomize the fuel entering the engine.
Consequently, the present invention supplements these existing technologies by providing an add-on device that will enhance fuel economy without the need to eliminate existing devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a system that supplements the fuel system of a conventional internal combustion engine by creating a source of air/fuel supplementation.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the vapor injection unit enhances this mixture of fuel and air by adding an airtight vaporization chamber to the fuel system. Fuel enters the bottom of the chamber from the fuel supply line coming from the fuel pump. Valves are provided to allow the user to tune the amount of fuel supplied to the unit. There is also a discharge line exiting from the top of the unit to the intake manifold. A constant level of fuel is maintained in the chamber by the incorporation of a float that regulates whether fuel is permitted to enter. Submersed in the fuel is an atomization device, connected to the outside air via an air line, and containing a plurality of small holes. The amount of air entering the chamber is tunable via an air valve. The vacuum from the intake manifold draws the outside air in through the air line, creating air bubbles that travel through the fuel. As the bubbles reach the surface, a mixture of fuel vapor and air results and is sent to the intake manifold, ideally improving the fuel efficiency of the engine.
An advantage of the present invention is that it supplements the fuel system of an otherwise conventional internal combustion engine.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it installs as an addition to the fuel system.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates a vaporization chamber that creates a source for air/fuel supplementation.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that only one xe2x80x9cmovingxe2x80x9d part is utilized, thereby allowing for a minimum of potential mechanical wear and failure.
A final advantage of the present invention is that it utilizes engine vacuum, thereby requiring no external power supply.